A New Love
by Gundam Wing Lu
Summary: Relena & the guys go to college...Rx5...i re-uploaded this story since the chapters weren't seperate...
1. Closer Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. So don't sue me. You'd only get about 10 anyway. I'm a poor college student!

Summary: The pilots and the girls went to college after the wars and Endless Waltz. They are all 21, so it's 4 years after Endless Waltz.

Pairings: Rx5, 1xSylvia, Hx2, 3xD, 4xC, 6x9

"**A New Love"**

**Chapter 1:**

She finally knew the truth. She wished she hadn't seen them together in the park. That was Thursday, it was now Friday. 'At least I know why I've always had resentment towards her.' You'd think that Relena Peacecraft and Sylvia Noventa would get along like sisters with everything they have in common. That's not the case though. Sure Relena and Sylvia are both spoiled, rich, and only daughter (Relena) and only granddaughter (Sylvia) of pacifists. Relena didn't care what they had in common or how they had been told to act like in public when they were together. She wanted to strangle Sylvia, to hell with pacifism. Relena looked at the clock on her nightstand. "What a great night to have insomnia." Relena said sarcastically. "I'm single on a Friday at eleven pm and my roommate's not even here to comfort me!" Lisa, her roommate, had moved back home. Just then she remembered that Quatre and Trowa's dorm room was ten doors down from hers. "I'll see what they're doing." She dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt and went to find out what Quatre and Trowa were up to.

Quatre opened the door and smiled when he saw Relena. "Come on in. Trowa Wufei, and I are about to have a movie/study night." Behind Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were arguing about something that was causing Wufei to blush.

"What's a movie/study night?" Relena asked, visibly confused at how you could do both at the same time. She was also curious what could make Wufei blush.

"Trowa and I are watching the movie while Wufei studies."

"Okay. Um…" she paused before she went into her question. "Did you guys know about Heero and Sylvia?"

Quatre and Trowa fell silent. Wufei decided to answer her. "Yes, we knew. But…one of us should've told you. You didn't deserve to find out by seeing them together. One of us should've at least warned you that something was going on."

"It's alright. I probably wouldn't have listened. I was too stuck in my fantasy to see the truth until now." Relena gave Wufei a half smile.

Wufei gave her a half smile back before he glared at Trowa and sat at the desk to study. Quatre and Trowa watched the exchange of smiles with interest. Relena stayed and watched the movie, but halfway through it, Wufei came and sat on the floor in front of the couch beside her and Relena laid her head on Wufei's shoulder as her tears started to run down her face (tears are about Heero and Sylvia, not the movie). Quatre and Trowa watched from the couch, their interest growing. They whispered to each other during the movie.

"I bet you thirty bucks they fall in love with each other." Trowa grinned. What he had said to have Wufei blushing and arguing with him was a seemingly harmless comment about how Wufei seemed to care a lot about Relena lately. Quatre had been busy answering the door so he'd missed out on the conversation.

"You're on."

Trowa grinned again. He knew he had won the bet.

Once the movie was over, Relena said her goodbyes. Wufei told Quatre and Trowa that he might be back but might not. Once they were in the hallway, Wufei asked Relena if she'd like to go for a walk.

"That sounds nice." Relena answered.

They walked around the park, and on their second trip around Wufei asked her "Are you alright?"

"Not yet, but I will be. Um…Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever lost someone that you loved?" Seeing the pain in his eyes, she immediately regretted asking it. "Sorry, you don't have to answer."

"It's alright. I've never told anyone this before, but I think you're the perfect one to tell it to and I feel I can trust you with what I'm about to tell you. I lost my wife, Merian, before the war."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She was a strong woman and she died honorably in battle."

"I wish I was strong. If I was then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much."

Wufei stopped and turned Relena to face him. "Relena, you are the strongest woman I know! Don't degrade yourself just because Yuy wasn't smart enough to see what I see!" He looked at Relena with onyx eyes that shined with the truth.

"Thanks Wufei. I needed that. You're strong too, you know. I feel stronger when I'm around you than I ever did around Heero. You are a stronger and a much better person than him." Relena blushed at admitting what she had always felt. Wufei laughed. Relena didn't think she'd ever heard him laugh. Still looking up at him, she smiled.

"I wondered why you were always so pushy and bold when I was your bodyguard. You felt stronger and you thought you were invincible, didn't you?" (After Endless Waltz, Relena had stayed the Vice Foreign Minister, but she quit after only a year saying that she wanted to have a normal life. Wufei was her head bodyguard during that year as the VFM so he had watched over her almost constantly.)

"Yeah, you found me out."

They walked back to their dorms. Wufei said "I'm glad I've become friends with you Relena. You've changed me. I think I gather strength from you just as you do with me."

"I'm glad we're friends too. I'd be lonely without you." A few seconds of silence went by before she spoke again. "Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay in my dorm with me? Lisa moved back home and I don't want to be alone. Please stay." They were at her door.

Wufei leaned forward and kissed her forehead (it seemed so natural of a move to him that it looked like he had always done that). "Sure. I have to pack my stuff, but I'm not sure I'll be able to go back to my room without punching him though." Wufei and Heero shared a room, but after Heero started sleeping with Sylvia, Wufei had been sleeping on a cot in Quatre and Trowa's room.

"If you punch him you'll have to give him a black eye for me."

Relena surprised Wufei with her comment. "That sounds fair to me." When they reached his room, he told Relena to stay hidden in the hallway so that Sylvia wouldn't see her. Relena hid in the doorframe of Duo and Hilde's room that was next door to Wufei and Heero's room. Wufei then knocked on his door in case Heero and Sylvia were in the middle of anything. Sylvia opened it and Wufei pushed past her. He then proceeded to pack all his belongings in a suitcase and his school books in a duffel bag. Heero came in from the bathroom as Wufei finished packing.

"What's up Wufei? Why are you packing?"

"I'm moving in with Relena."

Before Heero could react, there was a knock on the door. Sylvia opened it and Relena walked inside, ignoring Sylvia's death glare and Heero's shocked expression.

"Ready?" Relena asked when she stood in front of Wufei.

Wufei smiled and kissed her forehead (which earned him a death glare from Heero). "Yep, but there's still two things I have to do." He winked at Relena, who started giggling. She covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle the sound. It was a futile attempt.

Wufei walked over to Heero, said goodbye, and punched him in the cheek, just getting his lip. Heero stumbled back a little and was about to launch an attack of his own, when Wufei punched him in the eye. When Heero could see again, Sylvia was at his side and Wufei and Relena were at the door, arms linked. Wufei then told Heero "The busted lip is from me and the black eye is from me for Relena." Wufei and Relena then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.


	2. Fun with Friends

"**A New Love"**

**Chapter 2:**

Once they were in Relena's dorm room, Wufei unpacked his bags into the closet and the spare dresser. Relena changed the sheets on the only bed in the room from pink to navy blue. Lisa had taken her bed with her so now there was only Relena's brand new queen size bed in the dorm room.

"Wufei, do you mind sharing my bed?" She blushed at the idea. But she reminded herself that they were friends, not lovers.

Wufei smiled to himself. "I don't mind." An image of them naked in bed together flashed through his mind. He mentally shook the vision away and tried to be busy. "Len, where should I put my school books?"

She smiled at him. "Just put them on the desk with mine. By the way-I love the nickname." She smiled a truly happy smile.

"Good. I wanted to call you something more personal to me. Plus, you'll know it's me when you hear it." Wufei returned her smile. A knock on the door broke the moment. Wufei opened it to find Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Dorothy and Catherine asked. Both were a little shocked to see Wufei open the door.

"I happen to be rooming with Len as of now. Why are you here?"

"We were bored and wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie?" Quatre asked.

"It looks like we're not the only ones with insomnia tonight, Wufei. What movie did you guys have in mind?" Relena asked coming in the living room from the bedroom.

Quatre and Catherine held up the four movies they had brought. They all happened to be chick flicks. Wufei groaned and collapsed backwards on the floor. Relena giggled at him.

Wufei looked up at her with a playful look in his eyes. "So you think that's funny?" He jumped up from the floor and chased Relena into the bedroom where he landed on top of her on the bed while tickling her.

When the other four came in to see how the chase ended, they saw they were facing each other and Wufei's arms were around Relena's waist and Relena's arms were around Wufei's neck. They were surprised however to see their friends in a passionate kiss. Quatre, Dorothy, Catherine, and Trowa snuck back out to the living room. Trowa whispered to Quatre "You owe me thirty bucks, Quatre."

Quatre frowned, handed Trowa the thirty bucks, and then yelled "So what movie should we watch?"

Quatre's yell broke the kiss and Wufei and Relena stared at each other. Each had flames of passion in their eyes. "Should we join them or kick them out?" Wufei asked in a husky voice.

Relena laughed. "We'll join them. I wonder if they saw us kissing." Her voice was equally deep with passion.

"I'm betting ten bucks they did."

"I'll take that bet."

Wufei yelled to Quatre "Call Duo and Hilde and invite them over and tell them to bring some movies with them. Not chick flicks!" He turned back to face Relena, who had a curious look on her face. "If they saw us kissing, we might as well tell Duo and Hilde ourselves. Or would you rather have the others tell them? Not to mention that those two will also want to know what went on in Heero's room."

"You're right."

"Len?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." They kissed again.

When Relena and Wufei joined the others in the living room (Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy, Catherine, Duo, and Hilde-who had rushed over), there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Wufei announced as he walked to the door. He wasn't surprised to find Heero was on the other side.

"Why have you moved in with her?" Heero yelled at him.

"I can't stand to share a room with you and that whore." Wufei told him in a calm and quiet voice.

"You're moving in with Relena!" Duo, Hilde, Quatre, Dorothy, and Catherine asked in unison. They all had shocked expressions on their faces. Trowa just raised an eyebrow.

Wufei looked at them then at Relena. Her confused expression matched his. "I guess Len and I forgot to mention that."

"You forgot!" Hilde asked.

"How could you forget something that important!" Duo chimed in.

"Well, I recall telling Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, and Catherine that I was rooming with Len as of now." Wufei said nervously. A chorus of 'oh yeah's followed.

Out of no where, Trowa asked "Why does Heero have a busted lip and black eye?"

"Yes Wufei. Explain why you did this to me." Heero stated.

Wufei turned back to face Heero, with a glare that rivaled the one he was getting from Heero. Wufei's piercing onyx eyes however, had a much deadlier look in them than the Heero's Prussian eyes. Wufei couldn't contain his anger any longer. He shot a punch at Heero's stomach, but Heero dodged it. "You didn't have the guts to tell Len that you were sleeping with Sylvia! Plus, you led Len on! You made her think that she was important to you, even though the slut that's hiding in the hallway is obviously the most important thing to you! (At this comment Sylvia stops hiding and links her arm with Heero's.) You should've told Len that you didn't love her!" Wufei yelled at Heero. His fists shook at his sides with anger and his breathing was ragged.

Relena came to his side. "It's alright Wufei." She said patting his arm. "I'll be alright." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened her sapphire blue eyes, she looked at Heero and Sylvia with a glare that matched if not surpassed Heero's death glare and said "You should leave now. You've overstayed the welcome you never had." Relena then shut the door in their faces and locked it. She then sat with Wufei on the loveseat. Still holding Wufei's arm, she asked the others "What movie did we decide on before we were so rudely interrupted?" She had a slight smirk on her face as she remembered shutting the door in Heero and Sylvia's faces. She had enjoyed doing that.

The rest of the gang stared at her for a while, and then they all started laughing (even Trowa) at the shocked expressions of Heero and Sylvia. The movie they chose was a scary one that Duo and Hilde had brought, so all the girls clung to the guys. At one point, Relena looked at the screen only to see a scary scene. She made an "eep" noise and turned to hide her face in Wufei's shoulder. At the same time, Wufei leaned down to tell her not to be scared. Their lips met. Relena melted into his arms and Wufei pulled her closer to him. Everyone had heard Relena's "eep" and had turned in time to see the passionate kiss. Everyone smiled at the sight. When Wufei and Relena broke the kiss for air, they just stared at each other.

"Are you just gonna stare at her or are you gonna kiss her again?" Duo asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Ask her out first!" The girls said in unison.

"I've already asked her and she said yes." Wufei said.

"What? When did you do that?" Quatre asked.

"He asked me after he chased me into the bedroom." Relena answered.

"So that was before of after the kiss on the bed?" Dorothy asked.

"After and you owe me ten bucks Len."

"Damn. Oh well."

Everyone cheered as Wufei kissed Relena again.

At school the next day, Duo told Heero that Wufei and Relena had become a couple. Heero ran to his second class. He shared this class with Wufei and Quatre. He stormed up to Wufei's seat, which was beside his and Quatre's on the back row. "Who the hell do you think you are! I didn't give you permission to go out with her!"

"I don't need permission from you. I love her and always have." Wufei glared at Heero.

"What!" Heero's anger was replaced quickly with confusion. "Wait…I thought you liked Sally."

"I do like Sally, but as an older sister. I've loved Relena as soon as I met her after the Mariemaia incident. With my help, she realized that her ideals of pacifism were wrong. I'm the friend that's been there for her for the past four years. I was there when her foster mother died, her only brother went to Mars for the Terra-forming project she set up, and she was deceived by her first love! She cried on my shoulder! I was there when she needed someone! Don't tell me that I need permission from you to do anything with Relena! You were never there when she wanted you and needed you! Now if you don't sit down and leave me the hell alone you'll have another black eye to match the other one I gave you!" Wufei was breathing hard with anger at the end of his speech. He glared at Heero, who immediately sat down. Quatre just smiled at the scene.

After school, the gang (Relena, Wufei, Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Catherine, Duo, and Hilde) went on a group date at the park. While they were eating their picnic dinner, Duo got a text message.

"I'll be right back." He told everyone. He then disappeared into the forest. "What do you want?" He asked the figure in front of him.

"Why are you all here?" Heero asked.

"Simple. We're on a group date. Why do you care?" Duo asked tonelessly. "I thought perfect soldiers weren't supposed to have feelings." He added sarcastically.

"I want to protect her."

"Wufei was a fellow gundam pilot and you're questioning her safety? You're my friend, but I have to say this: The only thing she needs to be protected from is guys like you."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You broke Relena's heart. She and Wufei have healed the wounds in each other's hearts. You lost your chance buddy. Don't make their lives miserable because of it." Duo abruptly turned and walked back to the group. The rest of the group date went without distraction.

Five months later, Relena and Wufei were married. The gang became friends with Heero again, even though he was engaged to Sylvia. The gang never warmed up to Sylvia though.

THE END!


End file.
